The Peccant Pirate of Bogle Bay
by Emily Katherine
Summary: Scooby and the gang stumble upon another spooky mystery...
1. The Peccant Pirate

The Peccant Pirate of Bogle Bay  
  
By: Emily Katherine  
  
buttercup_ka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Scooby gang are my own - they belong to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and I would never dream of taking them!  
  
Summary: Scooby and the gang stumble upon another spooky mystery...  
  
A/N: This is my first posted Scooby fic and I worked on it for a while, so I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
"What a great day for the beach, gang!"  
  
The blonde leader of Mystery, Inc. set down his picnic basket and boom box and stretched both arms into the air as the rest of the group fanned out from behind him.  
  
"Sure is, Fred. Like let's eat!" Shaggy dove for the picnic basket, but Velma snatched it away. She waved a finger.  
  
"Not so fast, Shaggy. This is for a grill-out later. Find something else to occupy yourself for a while."  
  
Daphne giggled. "That shouldn't be too hard," she said, pointing. They heard a yelp, and everyone turned to see Scooby's nose pinched between a crab's claws. He tried to shake the little crab off but to no avail. "Looks like Scooby could use a little help, Shaggy."  
  
"Like no problem. I'm comin' man!" he bounded off toward the distressed Great Dane.  
  
"And the rest of us can set up for dinner." Fred smiled and took a picnic blanket from Daphne's arms.  
  
"Right! Let's get to it!" she winked.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, the gang lounged on the picnic blanket, enjoying the sea air and listening to the radio. Scooby Doo was busy chasing sea gulls on the beach, and he was just about to snag one when he tripped over something and went sprawling. Once he lifted his face out of the sand and sneezed, the birds were long gone. He turned to see what had caused him to lose his catch. Lodged halfway in the sand was a corked, opaque glass bottle covered with clusters of barnacles and kelp. Scooby took the neck of the bottle gently between his teeth and trotted over to the gang.  
  
"Like whatcha got there, Scoob?" Shaggy and the others turned to the approaching dog.  
  
"A ressage rin a rottle!" Scooby mumbled, trying not to drop his prize.  
  
"A message in a bottle? Oooh! How exciting!" Daphne exclaimed, taking the bottle from Scooby's mouth.  
  
"Reah!" Scooby agreed. Shaggy patted him proudly on the head and leaned forward with the rest of his friends as Daphne uncorked the bottle.  
  
"Ew! This is so gross!" she wrinkled her nose as she stuck a finger into the bottle's neck and gingerly pulled out a pile of kelp - and a tightly rolled piece of aged paper.  
  
"Well?" Fred asked as she carefully unrolled it. "What is it?"  
  
Her face brightened.  
  
"It's a map!" she smiled and spread it out on the blanket in front of them. It was, in fact, a crudely drawn map of both land and sea with barely-distinguishable markings and dashed lines. But there was one marking that stood out more than the rest.  
  
"Look!" Velma said excitedly, pointing to the map. "X marks the spot!"  
  
Sure enough, there was a large X over a small island stationed at the top left of the map.  
  
"Jeepers!" Daphne put a hand to her cheek. "A treasure map!"  
  
"Maybe - maybe not," Fred began. "But it wouldn't hurt to check it out anyway."  
  
Just then, thunder rumbled nearby and everyone looked up to see dark clouds rolling in.  
  
"Looks like the party's over," Shaggy said, standing up.  
  
"Let's get this stuff up and head to the Mystery Machine," Fred said, folding up the blanket.  
  
"Let's hope the treasure is, like, a couple hundred pizzas!" Shaggy laughed as he picked up the picnic basket and jogged toward the van.  
  
"Reah! Rundred rizzas!" Scooby followed closely behind his pal. He stuck his head in the basket, pulled out a tomato sandwich, and gobbled it down in one bite. He chuckled to himself and bounded in front of Shaggy.  
  
"Race ya, Raggy!"  
  
"You're on, Scoob!"  
  
***  
  
"This is a genuine treasure map, all right," the curator of the Coolsville History Museum peered at the map through his bifocals. He was hunched over the front desk, his sharp chin almost touching the paper. Mystery Inc. watched excitedly as he whipped out a magnifying glass from a drawer beside him. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating his aging face.  
  
"Do you know where that island is, Mr. Finks?" Fred asked cautiously. The curator looked up and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed I do."  
  
The members of Mystery Inc. grinned and looked at each other. A clap of thunder made them jump and sent goose bumps up their arms.  
  
"The X marks a spot off the coast of Bogle Bay - a small island by the name of Eidolon Isle. They say it's a pretty desolate place - not many people travel there. But then again, what better place to hide a chest full of treasure?" Mr. Finks gave them all a wink and held the map out.  
  
"You've been a great help to us, Mr. Finks," Velma said, walking to the door. Scooby took the map from the curator and followed suit.  
  
"Glad to be of service. Be careful out there," he got up to hold the door for them. Everyone said their goodbyes as they ran out to the Mystery Machine, shielding themselves from the downpour.  
  
Mr. Finks watched them leave, then slowly closed the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
The Mystery Machine rolled into the parking lot of Spooky Spiggs' Boat N' Tackle. Bogle Bay loomed in front of them through a thin mist of rain. They peered out at the horizon, trying to catch a glimpse of Eidolon Isle, but the raindrops impaired their line of vision.  
  
"Not exactly the perfect day for a treasure hunt," Velma muttered, craning her neck for a better view.  
  
"Spooky Spiggs? Like no way we're goin' in there, man!" Shaggy shrank down in the back seat. Scooby whimpered beside him.  
  
"Oh, come on guys! I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds - and looks," Fred glanced back at them.  
  
"Like yeah right!"  
  
Spooky Spiggs' Boat N' Tackle appeared to be nothing more than a rusty shack that was ready to fall apart. Shutters hung haphazardly from small windows, half of the roof of the porch was missing as well as a few shingles here and there, and the sign's paint was chipping off, making it hard to read. This was all topped off by the rain that still pounded the top of the Mystery Machine.  
  
"It's charming - in a creepy kind of way," Daphne commented, grinning. "Let's go."  
  
Fred dragged Scooby and Shaggy from the van, and the gang ran into the boat and tackle shop.  
  
The inside was in no better shape than the outside. The place reeked of dust and mildew and none of the furniture looked like it had been moved in years. All it needed was a few cobwebs in the corners and it might resemble a haunted house or something.  
  
"Well, lookee here! Customers! Haven't had them in a couple weeks - business's been pretty slow."  
  
Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice and found a tall man in a dark rain jacket and hat standing behind the dusty counter, fishing pole in one hand and tackle box in the other. His scraggly beard was dripping wet, as well as the rest of him, but he beamed at the gang and set down his things.  
  
"I'm Spooky Spiggs, but don't be fooled by th' name. What can I help ya with? Ya lookin' for some fishin' gear? Weather's not that good for fishin' today, but ya never know!"  
  
"Actually, we need a boat that can take us out to Eidolon Isle," Velma told him. He walked out from around the counter and squinted at them.  
  
"Why're ya goin' out there on a day like this? You crazy or somethin'?"  
  
"Well, uh, we were just scoping the place out - just in case we wanted to do some fishing on a better day," Fred told him, averting his eyes.  
  
"Eidolon Isle's no place for fishin' - I can tell you that. Haven't been out there for weeks. Lotsa creatures roamin' around there eatin' up all your catch. Not to mention all the recent attacks and disappearances around those parts," Spooky Spiggs informed them, stroking his beard.  
  
"Attacks? Disappearances?" Shaggy shivered, looking around nervously.  
  
"Heard talk about the Peccant Pirate wreckin' boats and maroonin' people - that's why business has taken a turn for the worst lately. I don't even bother goin' out there any more."  
  
"The Peccant Pirate?" Daphne asked. "Jeepers! That sounds creepy!"  
  
"Sure is, little lady. If I were you kids, I'd steer clear of Eidolon Isle."  
  
"Well, sir, if you can get us a boat, we'll take our chances," Fred said, puffing out his chest just a little. Suddenly, the back door behind the counter swung open and a young, built man burst through holding the long handle of what could be a pitchfork or shovel, but the counter covered up the bottom end. Noticing the newcomers, he quickly disposed of the tool in a nearby closet and swept over to Spooky Spiggs' side.  
  
"My new assistant Bon Knight," Spiggs introduced him.   
  
"Everybody calls me Bonk," the man mumbled, careful not to look them in the eyes.  
  
"He got here last week - been workin' pretty hard, haven't ya Bonk?" Spiggs smiled at him. Bonk just stared at the floor. "These kids wanna take a boat out to Eidolon Isle. I'm pretty sure you can help 'em out."  
  
Bonk looked up, a flicker in his eye, but then addressed the gang in a deep, rumbling voice, "Right. Follow me." He proceeded to walk through the front door and out onto the porch, Mystery Inc. in tow.  
  
"Keep an eye out, kids. Don't want any more accidents, now, do we?" Spiggs called after them before they disappeared down the embankment in front of the shack.  
  
***  
  
"Make sure your life jackets are secure," Bonk rumbled. "Now, I've never been out to Eidolon Isle, but I brought this boat with me from home, so I know how she works. People in the front - scan the water ahead and alert the others when to steer clear of obstacles in your path. People in the back..."  
  
The gang took in their orders for maneuvering the rickety motorboat they were about to step into and set off in. The rain had let up for the time being and it was actually nice weather for a boat ride. The sunlight hit the shore and illuminated the smooth sand - as well as the inside of the boat.  
  
"Hmm..." Velma stared into the boat, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Any questions?" Bonk inquired. At the unanimous shaking of heads, he gave a curt nod and gestured to the boat. "Good luck, and don't go looking for trouble."  
  
The water was surprisingly calm after the storm that had just blown by and Shaggy and Velma found steering the boat to be a breeze. Scooby was sitting in the middle, his head hanging over the side watching for any fish that might jump up and slap him in the face.  
  
"Fred, why didn't you tell Spooky Spiggs about the map?" Daphne turned to ask him. He glanced at her and shrugged.  
  
"I just didn't trust him. I don't trust Bonk either."  
  
"Did you see Bonk's muscles?" Daphne smiled with a sigh. "And his voice..."  
  
Fred grimaced and turned back to the water.  
  
"Hey, did you notice the fresh footprints in the boat before we got in?" Velma asked the group. "If Spooky Spiggs was telling the truth when he told us he hadn't been out here in a few weeks, then how did they get there?"  
  
"It could have been Bonk, but he told us that he's never been out to Eidolon Isle," Daphne said. "Which means one of them is lying, but I don't see why it matters."  
  
"Like, it matters if we get attacked by the Peccant Pirate!" Shaggy offered between shivers.  
  
"Reah!" Scooby popped up from the middle of the boat and whimpered.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, you two. Just imagine how great it's gonna be when we get a hold of that treasure!" Fred said happily, scanning the water ahead. Scooby and Shaggy glanced nervously at each other as the boat approached Eidolon Isle.  
  
***  
  
"According to this," Velma said, studying the treasure map intently, "there should be clues here to lead us to the treasure."  
  
"Like, what kind of clues?" Shaggy asked. They had docked the boat on the shore of Eidolon Isle, which was even less appealing than Bogle Bay itself. It was completely uninhabited - nothing but sand and forest. The gang shed their life vests and sat down where the tree line met the sandy beach.  
  
"How about an arrow?" Daphne asked, gazing off into the trees.  
  
"I highly doubt it will be that obvious, Daphne," Velma told her without looking up.  
  
"No," Daphne smiled. "Look!" She pointed into the forest. There was a fairly large wooden arrow sticking out of the ground and pointing further into the trees.  
  
"Well, I'll be!" Fred exclaimed. He got up and started to walk towards it, but a dark figure stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"ARGH!" it bellowed loudly, causing Fred to fall over backwards. It swooped over him and out into the light and shouted again, "ARGH!"  
  
"Like...the...the Peccant...P-P-Pirate!" Shaggy stuttered, clutching his shivering doggy pal.  
  
"Yo-ho-ho! Leave Eidolon Isle, maties, or face the wrath of the Peccant Pirate!" the ghost howled. He greatly resembled a twisted Blackbeard - complete with peg leg and eye patch. His eyes were wild, and he wore a cape that billowed out around him as he hovered a few feet above the ground. With one last "Argh!" he flew off into the forest from which he came.  
  
Mystery Inc. was silent for a few moments, still in shock, and then they all let out their breaths in one giant "Whoosh!"  
  
"The Peccant Pirate!" Daphne gasped, hands over her mouth.  
  
"Looks like Spooky Spiggs was right," Fred said as he approached the gang, still a little shaken.  
  
"Something fishy's going on here," Velma said. "I say we follow that arrow. Maybe it'll lead to some answers."  
  
"Like, are you crazy?!" Shaggy swung around to face her, shivering. "That...thing came out of there! There's, like, no way..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Shaggy! Where's your sense of adventure?" Fred smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What sense of adventure?" Velma said with a smirk. Shaggy grinned.  
  
"Now, if you mean, like, sense of food..."  
  
"Rood?" Scooby appeared from behind Shaggy, highly interested.  
  
"Oh, all right!" Daphne laughed. "Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?"  
  
"Reah!"  
  
"Like, yeah!"  
  
"All right, then, gang!" Fred announced, grabbing Daphne's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Let's get cracking!"  
  
***  
  
They had headed in the direction of the arrow and been walking for close to an hour. Since the sun couldn't penetrate the dense layer of trees, the humidity caused sweat to pour down their faces.  
  
"I didn't think the island was this big," Velma breathed, running a forearm along her hairline. "We should be at the other side by now."  
  
"You're right, Velma," Shaggy said from up ahead. "We are."  
  
"Jeepers!"  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
As they pushed through the last line of trees, a cliff jutted out in front of them, and anchored in a tiny cove below, floated a huge...  
  
"Rirate Rip!"  
  
"It can't be a pirate ship! It's impossible!" Velma muttered half to herself. The group stared down into the cove, the sea breeze cooling off their damp faces. This island was getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Zoinks! Like, check it out!" Shaggy pointed to a fairly large wooden arrow sticking out of the ground a few feet away. "It's pointing down."  
  
"Pirate ship it is then, gang! Let's go!" Fred led the way as they started down the narrow path that headed to the cove.  
  
As they neared the bottom, a strong blast of wind blew up from below, making them clutch the side of the cliff in support. They looked at each other anxiously and then "ARGH!"  
  
The Peccant Pirate shot up from below them. "Yo-ho-ho! I thought I warned ye, maties! Ye better keep away!"  
  
Fred jumped down to the sand, followed by Velma. Just as Daphne leapt into the air, the ghost reached out and grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ugh! Put me down you big, ugly pirate!" she beat against his back. He just laughed.  
  
"Hardy-har-har!" he chortled. "Leave Eidolon Isle, maties! Argh!" With that, the ghost swooped off to the pirate ship, Daphne still draped over his back.  
  
"No!" Fred shouted as he ran forward. "Daphne!" Scooby sprinted ahead, barking incessantly, but the ghost was too fast and in an instant both Daphne and the Peccant Pirate had vanished from view.  
  
***  
  
"Jinkies!" Velma breathlessly leaned against the cliff face.  
  
"Like, what would a ghost want with Daphne?" Shaggy sat down on the sand.  
  
"I don't know, but we're gonna get her back," Fred assured them as he paced back and forth on the sand. They were losing daylight - the sun was setting over the cliff. The pirate ship loomed in front of them - 5 times larger than Spooky Spiggs' Boat N' Tackle and 10 times as creepy.  
  
"We need a plan," Velma said. She walked over to Shaggy and sat down next to him.  
  
"Reah!" Scooby bounded over to them. Fred sighed and reluctantly stopped pacing to sit down with them.  
  
"Right," he said. "We need to split up and search that ship for Daphne..."  
  
***  
  
"Daph? Daphne, where are you?" Fred whispered as he walked down the poorly lit corridor. The only lamp hung from a hook on the ceiling and the light danced on the walls as the boat rocked on the waves.  
  
He quickened his pace, ducking his head into each room.  
  
"Come on, Daphne. I know you're here somewhere," he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he reached the end of the hallway - a dead end. Fred looked everywhere for a door and, without any luck, began to backtrack. As his heel hit a rug under him, he lost his footing and slipped on the edge. The rug ruffled up as Fred hit the floor - right in front of a strange handle sticking up out of the wood. Fred jumped up and stared down at what appeared to be a wooden door in the floor.  
  
"Hmm," Fred smiled to himself. "A trapdoor." Then he reached down and yanked the handle.  
  
***  
  
"Like, did you hear somethin', Scoob?" Shaggy whispered in the dark. He heard Scooby padding across the room.  
  
"Reah! Raggy, rhere are roo?" Scooby cried from behind him.  
  
"Scooby Doo? If you're behind me, then like, who's..."  
  
Suddenly, the curtains yanked back and the bare window bathed the room in moonlight.  
  
"Rikes!" Scooby yelped and jumped into Shaggy's arms. They both shook with fear.  
  
"Like, it's a ghost!" Shaggy wailed. Somebody giggled.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! It's only me!" Velma stepped out of the shadows, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Rhew!" Scooby sighed.  
  
"Like, we're glad to see you, Velma," Shaggy dumped Scooby out of his arms.  
  
"There weren't many places to look on my hall, so after I checked each room twice with no luck, I decided to find someone else to team up with," Velma walked over to them. "You two happened to be the first on my list."  
  
"Raww!" Scooby blushed and Velma scratched behind his ears.  
  
"So what have you found?" she asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Like, zippo, eh, Scoobo?"  
  
"Reah!" Scooby chuckled.  
  
The room had a limited amount of furniture - a dresser, a wardrobe, and a table and chair in the middle. No place for a ghost to stash a kidnapped girl.  
  
"Well, let's try the next..." Velma started.  
  
"Hardy-har-har!"  
  
"Like, oh no! Here comes the Peccant Pirate!"  
  
"Rikes!"  
  
"Hide!" Velma whispered. She and Shaggy ran for the wardrobe. Scooby dove into one of the dresser drawers, teeth chattering.  
  
"Yo-ho-ho!" the voice boomed from the doorway. Scooby whimpered softly. Heavy footsteps approached the middle of the room as the pirate ghost scanned the area for any trace of life. He stood there for a few minutes and then walked out the door and back down the hallway.  
  
They waited a while before emerging from their hiding places. As Scooby grew restless, he noticed two pieces of folded paper wedged in the bottom of the drawer.  
  
"Rhat's ris?" he wondered, taking the papers in his mouth. Then he heard the wardrobe open, so he tumbled out of the dresser.  
  
"You okay, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, coming toward him.  
  
"Reah, rook!"  
  
"What'd you find, Scooby?" Velma asked, taking the papers from his mouth. She started to unfold them.  
  
"Rhidunno!"  
  
Velma smiled as she read them.  
  
"Something good, I hope?" Shaggy said, looking around nervously.  
  
"Yes, it is. I think this mystery is coming to a close."  
  
***  
  
Fred lowered himself through the trapdoor into darkness. When the tip of his shoe touched something solid, he dropped down to the floor below.  
  
"Daphne?" he squinted into the pitch-black room. "Are you...?"  
  
"Hi-yah!" A hand shot out from the darkness and collided with his stomach. He let out an "oof!" and doubled over in pain. "I'll teach you, you big pirate!" The hand shot out again but Fred grabbed it.  
  
"It's me, Daph!" he said quietly.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Fred? Freddy, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" he squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm fine - just tired of being alone in the dark."  
  
"I know. I'll get you out of here," Fred assured her.  
  
"Hardy-har-har! I sincerely doubt that!"  
  
They both looked up to see the Peccant Pirate grinning down at them from the trapdoor.  
  
"Aye, two for the price o' one! Say g'night, maties! Har-har!" With that, he slammed the trapdoor shut with a loud "BANG!"  
  
"No!" Fred leapt for the ceiling.  
  
"It's no use, Fred. I've already tried - it's too high," she walked forward and grabbed his arm. He sighed.  
  
"I can't see a thing. Is there anything useful in this room?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I pretty much stayed in one spot - I didn't want to get lost."  
  
"Stick close behind me," Fred said, pulling her forward. He started to walk around the perimeter of the room. "Maybe we'll find something to...ouch!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Fred bit his lip to stifle the pain in his toe. Then he stretched out his hands to identify what he'd run into.  
  
"A cannon!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Great! We can blow the trapdoor off!" Daphne said, excitedly. Fred chuckled.  
  
"No, not exactly. Stand back." He started to push the cannon forward. "Pirates used to...oof!...have cannons on the...ugh!...sides of their...oof!...ships," he stopped pushing, "so they could blow away the ships next to them. So..." He resumed shoving and the cannon finally gave way to reveal...  
  
"A porthole!" Daphne cried. "You're a genius!"  
  
"I know." He was grinning in the moonlight pouring in from the large hole in the side of the ship. "Come on. It looks big enough for both of us to fit through."  
  
"You're not serious!" Daphne looked down-way, way down-to the dark water below. "But my hair!"  
  
He smiled and twirled a lock of red hair in his fingers.  
  
"You always look beautiful."  
  
She smiled at him. He grinned, then shoved her out the porthole and dove out after her.  
  
***  
  
"What'd you find, Velma?" Shaggy asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"A 'WANTED' poster - somebody's playing pretend...and I think I know who," she told him. They walked out of the room.  
  
"So, like, what now?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"Now we need to find the others and catch the ghost."  
  
Shaggy whimpered. "Like, I figured you'd say that."  
  
Scooby Doo was walking ahead so he stopped for them to catch up and glanced out one of the windows.  
  
"Rey!" he smiled. "Raggy! Relma! Rook!" He pointed out the window to the beach below. Two figures were dragging themselves out of the surf onto the sand.  
  
"Like, it's Fred and Daphne!" Shaggy said. Velma grinned.  
  
"Let's get down there and make a plan."  
  
***  
  
Daphne pulled herself up onto dry sand and then collapsed, her limbs exhausted from swimming. "Ugh! My hair!"  
  
Fred sprawled out beside her, breathing hard. "I think...I underestimated...how far it was...to the beach."  
  
"Ya think?" she panted sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly and stretched out his arm. She smiled apologetically and rolled over to rest her head on his chest.  
  
A few minutes later, Fred saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He jerked his head to see a man running down the beach.  
  
"Daphne, look!"  
  
She sat up and gasped.   
  
"I know those muscles anywhere!" she cried. "It's Bonk!"  
  
Fred frowned and then noticed something. "He's got a shovel. I wonder what he's doing with that," he said as Bonk ran up an embankment and into the cover of some trees.  
  
"I don't know, but that's pretty suspicious," Daphne laid back down on Fred's shoulder and draped an arm across his chest. "Do you think he saw us?"  
  
Fred chuckled, pulling her closer. "Most likely. We're pretty hard to miss."  
  
Daphne smiled and closed her eyes. "We should probably find the others."  
  
"Yeah, probably," he muttered, starting to doze off. Suddenly a shadow blocked the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah, you probably should," came a voice from above them. Their eyes shot open.  
  
"Velma? And Shaggy and Scooby?"  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Scoob saw you from the ship," Shaggy patted his dog on the head.  
  
"Glad to see Fred found you, Daphne," Velma smiled with a wink. Daphne's cheeks colored slightly. "Scooby found a couple clues. I think it's time to catch this ghost once and for all."  
  
"Good idea," Fred told her as he and Daphne got to their feet.  
  
"Hey, guess who we just saw!" Daphne said excitedly. "Bonk was running up the beach..."  
  
"...With a shovel," Fred interrupted.  
  
She nodded. "And then he disappeared into those trees."  
  
"Hmm..." Velma wrinkled her brow. "Bonk? That's interesting..."  
  
"Hey, like, why don't we go eat, and then come back in, like, a few years?" Shaggy asked with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Rood idea!" Scooby agreed.  
  
"No way," Fred said. "We're too close to solving this mystery to quit now. So let's come up with a plan to make this pirate walk the plank. Velma, you and Daphne..."  
  
***  
  
"How'd we get suckered into doing this again, Scoob?" Shaggy frowned as they walked along the dark corridor.  
  
"Rooby Racks!" Scooby smiled and licked his lips. "Rummy!"  
  
"Like, oh yeah! Scooby Snacks!" Shaggy chuckled. "Speaking of food, I'll bet the ghost would never think to look in the kitchen!"  
  
"Reah! Ret's ro!"  
  
Shaggy started toward the kitchen, Scooby Doo in tow. The hallways were dim and dancing with shadows. The boat rocked back and forth, making the walls and floors creak. Scooby whimpered.  
  
"I know what you mean, Scoob. This place is, like, extreme spookiness!"  
  
"Ruh huh!"  
  
"Hey, look! Here's the kitchen!"  
  
"Ripee!" Scooby bounded through the swinging door and headed for the pantry.  
  
"Like, no fair! Why do you get a head start?" Shaggy ran to the refrigerator. "Like, wow! Look at all this food!"  
  
Shaggy was drooling as he tried to decide on leftover veggies, some macaroni and cheese, or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He barely felt Scooby tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Not right now, Scoob," Shaggy said, reaching for a jar of pickles. "Hold your horses."  
  
"Rit's not re, Raggy!" Scooby wailed from across the room. "Rit's..."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Zoinks! The Peccant Pirate!"  
  
"Har-har! Ye can't escape me, maties! Hardy-har-har!" The Peccant Pirate reached out to grab Shaggy, but he ducked around the ghost and ran for the door.  
  
"Come on, Scoob!"  
  
"Rokay!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
They ran blindly down the corridors, constantly two steps ahead of the pirate. Finally, they reached a dead end.  
  
"Like, oh no! What now, Scoob?"  
  
"Rhi don't know!" Scooby clutched Shaggy's arm, shivering.  
  
"Aye, ye can't run from me! Argh!"  
  
"Zoinks!"  
  
The ghost pirate turned the corner and spotted Shaggy and Scooby cowering in the shadows. He stomped slowly towards them.  
  
"You're gonna pay for messing with the Peccant Pirate, maties! I warned ye about that at least three times now!"  
  
"Like, sorry, Mr. P-p-pirate!" Shaggy quivered.  
  
"No need to be sorry, mate! Where you're goin' it won't matter!"  
  
As he lunged for them, someone suddenly shouted, "NOW!"  
  
Fred jumped out from behind a crate and yanked up the rug. The Peccant Pirate lost his footing and landed on the floor with a THUD. Someone pulled a string that was attached to the trapdoor handle and quickly lifted it up, revealing a pit of darkness.  
  
"Argh!" the pirate growled and attempted to get up, but Fred ran forward and rammed him into the trapdoor. The pirate fell down into a net below, and Velma ran out to help Fred tie up the net and trap the pirate.  
  
"Argh! You'll pay for this, maties!" the Peccant Pirate threatened, struggling to escape.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Mr. Pirate," Fred lowered the secured net down into the room below. Daphne walked out and tied her rope to a crate. Then, they all jumped down through the trapdoor.  
  
***  
  
"Nice work, gang! We caught the Peccant Pirate!" Fred grinned and indicated the writhing net next to him. Mystery Inc. whooped and cheered.  
  
"Now, for the unmasking!" Fred smiled.  
  
"I think it's Spooky Spiggs," Daphne planted her hands on her hips. "He was the one who told us about the pirate in the first place. Then, he told us not to go to the island, but, to me, it sounded more like a threat than a warning."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby agreed.  
  
"Daphne's got a point," Fred admitted. "But I think it's Bonk. He lied to us about never going to Eidolon Isle - it seemed like he knew his way around the island pretty well. And that shovel made me suspicious - he could be looking for the treasure, too. I'll be he's trying to scare people away so he can find the treasure first."  
  
"Ruh huh!" Scooby nodded in agreement.  
  
"Like, I don't know, Fred. I think it's Mr. Finks."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby nodded.  
  
"Mr. Finks?" Daphne looked at Shaggy.  
  
"The curator?" Fred shot him a confused glance. "Are you nuts?"  
  
Shaggy grinned and shrugged. "I just figured we'd, like, throw him in as a suspect, too. He's got, like, no clues for or against him. Pretty suspicious if you ask me."  
  
"Rexactly!" Scooby grinned as he walked over to the net and tugged hard on the pirate's beard.  
  
"Ow! Grr..." the Peccant Pirate growled and tried to swing at Scooby, but he could barely move a pinkie. Shaggy chuckled.  
  
"What do you think, Velma?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Honestly, I'm a little confused about this one. I think I have an idea who it is, but I'm not completely sure," Velma put a finger to her chin.  
  
"Well, let's find out, gang!" Fred grinned. "Scooby, can you light that candle over there? It's a little dark in here."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby trotted over to the wall and felt around for the candle. Soon, he touched the wick and lit it with a match. "Rokay!"  
  
Fred reached into the net to pull off the mask.  
  
"It's..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it like this, but I'm just a naturally mean person! Who do you think it is? Let's make a deal, you post your guess in a review and I'll post the rest of the story on Tuesday, August 26. Hope you enjoyed it, and look for The Peccant Pirate: Villain Unmasked next week! 


	2. Villain Unmasked

The Peccant Pirate: Villain Unmasked  
  
By: Emily Katherine  
  
buttercup_ka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Scooby gang are my own - they belong to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and I would never dream of taking them!  
  
Summary: The Peccant Pirate's identity is finally revealed - along with a few surprises...  
  
A/N: This is the conclusion to The Peccant Pirate of Bogle Bay. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
***  
  
"I think I have an idea who it is, but I'm not completely sure," Velma put a finger to her chin.  
  
"Well, let's find out, gang!" Fred grinned. "Scooby, can you light that candle over there? It's a little dark in here."  
  
"Reah!" Scooby trotted over to the wall and felt around for the candle. Soon, he touched the wick and lit it with a match. "Rokay!"  
  
Fred reached into the net to pull off the mask.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Scooby Doo!" Shaggy shouted. Scooby looked around, confused.  
  
"Scooby Doo?" Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Look!" he pointed behind Scooby.  
  
"Scooby!" Fred gasped, the Peccant Pirate forgotten for the moment. "You didn't light the candle - you lit the cannon!" The fuse of the cannon fizzled and sputtered.  
  
"Oh, no!" Daphne cried.  
  
"Jinkies!"  
  
The spark was near the end of the fuse. Fred ran forward and kicked the cannon upward.  
  
"Everybody down!" he shouted, tackling Daphne to the ground. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby dropped to the floor, and seconds later, the cannon exploded and a cannonball shot into the air. They watched its flight as it soared through the top of the ship into the night sky and then barreled back down through the middle of the room, splintering the ceiling and floor and making a huge hole in the bottom of the boat. Water began to rush into the hull below them, and they could feel the ship start to sink on one side.  
  
"Argh! You're destroying my ship!" the pirate howled. "You're gonna pay, maties!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Daphne snapped, still buried under Fred's bulk. The pirate stared at her angrily.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here before the ship sinks!" Fred pulled her up from the splintered floor. She dusted herself off.  
  
"Rinks?" Scooby whimpered, dashing behind Shaggy's back. "Rikes!"  
  
"What about him?" Shaggy indicated the pirate taking advantage of the diversion and trying to find a way out.  
  
"We'll tie him up," Velma suggested. She untied the net, and Fred caught the pirate before he could escape. Velma bound his hands behind his back with some extra rope, then handed him over to Shaggy.  
  
"The only quick way out is through the porthole," Fred pushed the cannon out of the way again. "We'll have to jump out and swim to shore."  
  
"Not again!" Daphne wailed, touching her hair. He smiled apologetically.  
  
"Brilliant idea, Fred!" Velma's eyes lit up as she stared at the opening.  
  
Suddenly, water began to bubble up through the hole in the floor, and the side of the ship was beginning to tilt dramatically.  
  
"Rikes!" Scooby yelped. "Ret's get outta rhere!"  
  
"Come on, Scoob," Shaggy shoved the pirate back over to Fred. "We'll jump on the count of three. 1 - 2 - 3!"  
  
"Reronimo!!!"  
  
***  
  
"That was even worse the second time," Daphne moaned, glaring at Fred. He shrugged an apology, then dragged a waterlogged pirate out of the waves. The Peccant Pirate tried to stand up, but teetered to one side.  
  
"Jinkies!" Velma panted, crawling onto the beach.  
  
"Like, here, Velma," Shaggy said, gripping her elbow and pulling her upright.  
  
"Thanks, Shaggy," she attempted to wring her shirt out.  
  
"Rhew!" Scooby laid down on the sand. As his breathing finally returned to normal, his nose caught a suspicious whiff of...  
  
"Roke!"  
  
"What?" Daphne wrinkled her brow.  
  
"You mean, like, smoke?"  
  
"Reah! Roke!" Scooby pointed to the pirate ship, which was now almost halfway submerged and engulfed in huge orange flames.   
  
"Argh! Not my ship!"  
  
"How did it catch on fire?" Daphne asked, astonished.  
  
"One of the lamps must have busted when the cannonball hit," Fred offered, cupping a hand over his eyes.  
  
Velma smiled. "Well, at least that blaze will attract every policeman and firefighter in the area. Then, we can get this criminal apprehended," Velma poked the pirate in the arm. He glared at her.  
  
"All right," Fred rubbed his hands together, smiling. "Let's get the mask off this guy." He reached out toward the pirate's head.  
  
"I'm positive it's Spooky Spiggs," Daphne crossed her arms defiantly. Fred sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like, I told you - it's Mr. Finks," Shaggy said.  
  
"You're both wrong. It's gotta be Bonk," Fred declared, grabbing the bottom of the mask.  
  
"No," Velma said, smiling, as Fred yanked off the mask. "Ta-da! It's Spooky Spiggs! World-renowned jewel thief!"  
  
Daphne squealed happily. "I knew it! I told you!"  
  
"Huh?" Shaggy scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Jewel thief?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Ri'm ronfrused," Scooby cocked his head to the side.  
  
Spooky Spiggs stood exposed in front of them, shoulders hunched and a huge frown on his face. He was staring at the pirate ship that was slowly sinking into the depths of the bay.  
  
"Spooky Spiggs' real name is actually John Knight. He's a jewel thief wanted in twelve different countries across the world," Velma took out the 'WANTED' poster and held it up. "He needed a reclusive place to hide his stolen stash, so he chose Eidolon Isle, which was also rumored to have hidden treasure buried on it somewhere. He also wanted a way to keep an eye on his loot, so he started up Spooky Spiggs' Boat N' Tackle. Unfortunately, every now and then, people would roam around the island looking for the supposed treasure. Afraid that someone would discover his secret, John made up the story about the Peccant Pirate to scare treasure hunters away."  
  
"I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling..."  
  
"Knight?" Daphne interrupted. "Isn't that Bonk's last name?"  
  
"Good connection, Daphne. It got pretty difficult trying to scare people away and look for the treasure at the same time, so John hired a partner - his own son, Bon Knight."  
  
"I knew it!" Fred shouted. He pointed a finger at Daphne. "I told you!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bonk's job was to look for the treasure while John ran the boat and tackle shop and kept an eye on his jewels."  
  
"So, that's what he was doing with the shovel - when we first saw him at Spooky Spiggs' and then on the beach," Fred said.  
  
"We've been searching for that treasure for years," John Knight grumbled. "It doesn't exist."  
  
"I don't know about that," Velma pulled out another sheet of paper. "This is a map that shows the exact spot where the treasure is supposedly buried."  
  
"No," John argued. "That's the spot where my jewels used to be buried, but I moved them to a different spot because it was too close to the mainland."  
  
"Well, then, like, where's your treasure now?" Shaggy asked.  
  
"On that ship that you all just sank," he jerked his head toward the bay where only the mast of the ship was visible.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Everyone looked over to see a sheriff followed by a flock of policeman, and one of them was dragging along another person.  
  
"It's Bonk!" Daphne cried.  
  
"We found this guy trying to get his boat to work. He ran when he saw us, so we apprehended him. The name's Sheriff Black," he shook hands with Fred. "Who might you bunch be?"  
  
"Mystery, Inc.," Fred answered. "Strangely, we happened to stumble upon this mystery by accident. We were looking for treasure."  
  
"And I see you found some. Probably more than you bargained for, eh?"   
  
"Reah!"  
  
"Like, no truer words were ever spoken, Mr. Sheriff," Shaggy smiled.  
  
"It's too bad all of John Knight's loot was lost when the ship sank," Velma sighed.  
  
Sheriff Black smiled. "Oh, trust me. It's not lost."  
  
***  
  
"Like, zoinks! Look at all this stuff!" Shaggy was wide-eyed as he plunged a hand into the pile of jewels on the deck of their boat.  
  
"Reah! Ri'm rich!" Scooby chuckled as he slid on a few emerald rings in addition to his diamond necklaces and sapphire tiara.  
  
"You sure are, Scoob! You're, like, the richest dog in the world!" Shaggy laughed.   
  
"Diamonds suit you, Scooby," Velma smiled, looking up from recording the jewels.  
  
"Like, keep it coming, guys!" Shaggy called.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna join us, Shaggy?" Fred asked. He and Daphne were standing at the end of the boat clad in scuba gear and wetsuits.  
  
"Yeah, you might actually enjoy wearing this," Daphne frowned and tugged at her skin-tight wetsuit. Fred smiled.  
  
"I'm enjoying it," he said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled before...SPLASH! She giggled.  
  
"Like, no thanks. I think I'm happy enough right here." Shaggy was trying on a gold crown for size.  
  
"Okay," Daphne told him. "I think we're almost halfway done."  
  
"Jinkies!" Velma cried. "Only halfway?" She looked at the huge pile of jewels.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred called from the water. "John Knight must have been some thief."  
  
"Like, you've got that right!"  
  
"It was nice of Sheriff Black to let us recover the treasure for him," Daphne said, fluffing her wet hair.  
  
"It sure was," Velma said, picking up a ruby. "These gems are worth a fortune."  
  
"I wonder if we can..." Daphne started, but suddenly she felt someone grab her ankle. "Fred!"  
  
He yanked her down into the water with a SPLASH! She came up spluttering, then glared at him. He snickered.  
  
"You think that's funny? I'll show you funny," she said, splashing water in his face.  
  
"Ooh, you're asking for it, Daph!" he laughed and splashed her back. Pretty soon it was an all-out war.  
  
Velma chuckled to herself, then looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Scooby?" she asked Shaggy. He looked up from the jewels.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Ri'm right rhere!" Scooby bounded up from the cabin loaded with scuba gear.  
  
"Like, whatcha doin, Scoob?"  
  
"Riving!" he ran to the end of the boat where Fred and Daphne were splashing relentlessly.  
  
"Diving?" Velma asked, smiling.  
  
"Reah! Rook out relow!" he held his nose and did a cannonball into the bay. Water splashed up into the boat and drenched Shaggy and Velma. Daphne looked up, laughing, and Fred splashed her in the face.  
  
"Like, Scoob! You got us, like, soaked, man!"  
  
"Yeah, Scooby! I'm all wet!" Velma pulled at her shirt, but it clung to her.  
  
"Rorry!" he put on his goggles and snorkel. The gang all burst out laughing. He chuckled.  
  
"Scooby Dooby Doo!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
